


Hazing The New Robin

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Selfies, SladeRobin Week, Wally and Roy are kind of mean, caught on camera, robins are very competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Cape/Villain Photo Bomb Challenge!1.	Picture must be taken while in uniform. (No plain clothes allowed of either the hero or the villain.)2.	Neither party can be arrested, jailed, caged, or otherwise captured. (Asylums are off limits too)3.	The Villain must be kept unaware that the photo is being taken.4.	No help from other villains or capes5.	The Hero’s face must be captured in the frame6.	The villain’s face must be partially captured.  (No back of the head shots)7.	Upon taking up the challenge, it must be completed within 48hrs.





	Hazing The New Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the crackiest think I've ever written?

Jason frowned irritably as he stared at the taller, older teenager. Or was Wally considered an adult? The photograph gripped in the red freckled hand of Kid Flash was of some moron in a big blue coat with fur lining the hood. Though, he was holding a pretty gnarly looking gun that Jason was more than a little curious about. Wally’s face took up a small corner of the photograph, his tongue sticking out.

“How dumb do you think I am?” Jason snarled.

“What do you mean?” Wally frowned.

“You’re a meta!” He rolled his eyes. “Of course, you were able to sneak into his hideout and snap a photo without him noticing!”

The speedster shrugged. “Dick and Roy have done it, too.”

“Told you he was a coward,” Roy snickered.

He narrowed his eyes at Roy Harper and placed his hands on his hips. “Oh yeah, then where’s your photo, Braveheart?”

To his horror, Roy smirked and pulled a photo out of his wallet and handed it over. Roy was crouched atop a catwalk, smiling with his domino mask on. Several feet below him was a group of lackeys speaking with Casey Jones. Sporto, Sportman, Sportsmaster? Either way, there was all the proof he needed of Roy’s own daring, though to his relief he wasn’t nearly as close as Wally had been to Parka-Man.

“And Dick’s?” he asked, though not for a show of proof. At the moment he was just curious who Dick Grayson had been ballsy enough to catch a selfie with.

They both laughed and pulled out their cell phones, tapping and sliding as they raced to find the picture they were looking for. To Jason’s surprise it was Roy that found it first. He handed over his phone and sure enough, there was Dick, upside down in his photo, with Mr. Freeze and Penguin a very short distance away. They were shouting at each other and were pictured at an angle so you could see the sides of their faces, but they couldn’t quite see him.

“Two?” Jason said aloud before he could stop himself.

“Yeah,” Roy sighed. “He’s always been a showoff.”

“Alright so what are the rules again?” He asked.

After all, anything Dick could do, he’d _try_ to do better.

* * *

Cape/Villain Photo Bomb Challenge!

  1. Picture must be taken while in uniform. (No plain clothes allowed of either the hero or the villain.)
  2. Neither party can be arrested, jailed, caged, or otherwise captured. (Asylums are off limits too)
  3. The Villain must be kept unaware that the photo is being taken.
  4. No help from other villains or capes
  5. The Hero’s face must be captured in the frame
  6. The villain’s face must be partially captured. (No back of the head shots)
  7. Upon taking up the challenge, it must be completed within 48hrs.

Jason looked at his burner phone and the instructions one last time. He’d been sure it would be all to easy to complete the challenge, but actually, Batman had kicked a lot of ass with his help over the past few weeks. Most of the villains he was sure he could get on camera were either locked up with the GCPD or were in Arkham.

He was certain Roy and Wally had planed for it to go down like that. Especially with the time limit! He wondered if they’d had the same time limits for themselves. Maybe the didn’t want him to succeed? Truth be told it had felt very much like they were setting him up for failure and he was sick of it. Everyone seemed so Hell-bent on his fucking up everything.

He wasn’t liked by many capes or their sidekicks. For the past three, almost four years, Jason had made enemies of practically every Titan or Teen Titan he’d been introduced to. He didn’t know how to be funny with them or how not to get on their bad sides. He sucked with teens his own age as badly as he did with adults. They thought he was rude or arrogant, maybe both. It didn’t matter, though. He wouldn’t have asked for help even if it _had_ been allowed.

He looked at the clock on his phone. He only had 12 hours before the weekend and his time were up. Then Roy and Wally would harass him over yet another thing that Golden Boy was better at than him. He gritted his teeth and tried to think. Who was so bad ass that Batman hadn’t thrown in the clink? Who would terrify the Titans? Who was currently in town?

“Jason,” he looked up at Alfred warily. His tone sounded as if he’d tried to catch his attention a few times.

“Uh, yeah?” He asked, putting his phone away while sitting at the kitchen table.

“I’ve been asked to remind you that while Master Bruce is in Metropolis you are to patrol with Master Dick.”

“Oh, I forgot about that!” Damn Roy and Wally. They really didn’t want him to be able to manage the stupid challenge!

“He asks that you keep a close eye out and learn all that you can without forgetting yourself,” Alfred continued to relay.

“Actually, Al, I’m not really feeling well,” he said as a plan began to formulate. He’d be winning this challenge if it was the last thing he did! “I was thinking I’d go to bed early.”

“Early? On a Saturday night?” Alfred’s right brow raised skeptically. “You skipping patrol of your own volition is about as likely as Master Bruce allowing you to smoke.” Jason started to speak up but was interrupted. “In the house.”

“No really, I think I ate too many chili-dogs,” he insisted. “Can you even imagine how embarrassing that would be? All night? While fighting who knows who? A Robin is known for his wit, not his flatulence, Al.”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed, clearly still unwilling to believe him, but he sighed and shrugged. “Very well, I’ll inform Master Dick.”

Jason couldn’t help but giggle at Alfred’s title for Dick.

“That right there, Master Jason, is why I don’t believe you,” Alfred smirked, but to Jason’s relief he didn’t argue the point any further.

* * *

Robin ducked his head, his eyes focused intently on the battle before him. Nightwing was deftly flipping all around Deathstroke and making it look easy. He was capable of throwing himself around, too, but nowhere near as gracefully as his predecessor. Probably not with as much success either. To this day he tended to stumble if he managed to get too much air.

The two men looked as if they were testing each other more than actually trying to win. It was more than obvious that neither were going balls to the wall. He tilted his head curiously as he tried to figure out just what they were doing. Deathstroke was rumored to be way faster and stronger and Nightwing was one of the few Titans fast enough to keep out of his reach. Well, outside of Kid-Flash of course.

“Where’s your sidekick? Thought you always had to have him around when in Gotham,” he heard Deathstroke snicker as he lunged forward with his sword.

“None of your business!” Nightwing replied as he flipped out of the way of the pointy end.

“Seems pretty quiet for Gotham,” Deathstroke remarked as he threw a punch.

“You’re awful chatty for a man who does nothing but complain about my mouth.”

“I believe I complimented your tongue just last week,” Deathstroke argued. 

Jason frowned. Were these quips just innuendos meant to make one another feel uncomfortable or were they actually flirting with each other? More so, were they actually fucking around? If their talk was to believed… His eyes widened beneath his mask.

No.

No, it was just Dick being Dick. He’d always been mouthy. Jason was, too. It’s what Robin’s did and Deathstroke was just trying to turn the tables. The compliment must have been about how sharp Dick’s tongue could be. It didn’t have to mean sex. And besides, Dick was straight. Right?

“Gotham is a lot safer,” Nightwing laughed as he rolled out of Deathstroke’s attempt at a grapple. “Robin’s pretty fierce and more than up for the task of cleaning up this city.”

“Clearly,” Deathstroke agreed as he sheathed his sword.

Jason blushed beneath his mask, shocked at the kind words from cape and villain. He wasn’t expecting that and thankfully, being frozen in the shadows wasn’t putting him in danger. He took the much-needed moment to refocus on the task at hand. He just had to get a selfie and he could get out of there, but then he also wanted to know what the Hell was going on between these two.

Nightwing grinned and stepped toward Deathstroke, his hips swaying in a very lewd manner. Jason bit at his bottom lip. He didn’t know Dick had a thing for bad guys! Wasn’t this guy the baddest of the bad? As Deathstroke approached Nightwing, Jason only had one thought.

What the fuck was Bruce gonna say if he found out?

Actually, he had a second thought…

_Cheese!_

* * *

Wally sat on his couch playing video games with Roy when both of their phones went off. Wally took full advantage of the distraction and destroyed Sub-Zero with a few button pushes.

“Hey!” Roy shouted as he dropped his phone and tried to pick up his controller. But alas, it was too late. Scorpion’s fist was raised in the air, his enemy vanquished. “Look, it’s from Robin.”

Wally checked his watch. “Maybe he’s given up.”

“He better have or we’re getting our asses kicked by Dick and Bruce,” Roy grumbled.

“Oh, come on, we made sure the timing was too tight to get it done! It’s fool proof,” Wally laughed.

“Yeah well, I still think photo-shopping Dick onto _two_ bad guys was a bad idea,” his best friend frowned.

“True, but it was also brilliant because he didn’t care what we’d done! He wasn’t even interested until we mentioned that Dick had done it and trust me, if the challenge had been real, we both know Dick would’ve managed to wipe the floor with us,”

Roy laughed and nodded. “Robins really are the most competitive of us all.”

As he agreed he watched Roy’s face pale and his smile drop. His own red brows furrow as he grabbed his own cell phone and swiped it open to see what Roy had. He nearly dropped the phone in disbelief. Not only had Jason managed to perform the challenge, but proof of its authenticity was in the subject because really, who would have guessed?

There in the photo with Jason flipping off the camera was the profile of a kissing Nightwing and Deathstroke.


End file.
